What if?
by RayNicole
Summary: The normal routine of Esme Cullen changes and forces the family to run from their lives in Alasksa. What will happen and who will be the cause?   Characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.
1. Ordinary day, to not so ordinary

It was like every weekday in Alaska. Carlisle went to work at an early hour in the morning and the kids went to school at 7 to drop Nessie off on their way. The house was left silent. I washed the minimal dishes that Nessie left after she ate and sat on the patio out the back to watch the scene play out. A few birds flew around and the insects scattered along the ground for their own routine. It was good in a way, to be left to my own thoughts. Unfortunately, my thoughts were not blessed with the sweetness that everyone would think I would have. Not even Carlisle knew what ran through my head. Often my thoughts ran like a routine like my days. I thought of Carlisle and the kids, but then my thoughts run to my son that I lost and how I died for my loss of him. Following that thought was Charles. I disliked him to the point of hatred. His abusive hands, torturous smile and eyes. To this day he still tortures my thoughts. Shuddering, I got up and walked through the garden. _I am over this constant routine. _Breaking out into a sprint, I left the house for the day. Climbing the trees silently, to watch the beauty of the Alaska a Hawk stalked its prey. It was so intriguing. The way it circled above, then swooping down to capture the creature in its talons.  
>After losing track of time I heard a noise in the distance, "Esme! Darling Where are you?"<br>"Mum, mum!"  
>"She has gone this way. Carlisle. Over here." I could hear the worry in their voices and the sudden take off of their feet as they sprinted in my direction. I felt terrible. My boredom got the better of me and they are now worried because I left no note.<br>"Carlisle, sweet I am over here." I leapt down from the tree and headed towards them. As they came into view Carlisle was by my side in a split second, collecting me into an embrace. I was stunned at the tightness of the hug. "Darling, I am okay. Unharmed." He pulled back and worry was evident in his features.  
>"You have no idea do you." He searched my eyes for something. I began to worry, unsure of what he was getting at.<br>"No idea of what?", Now worried myself, not knowing what was going on. I looked at the kids counting to make sure they were all there. Edward, Rosalie, Emmette, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Nessie. Even though they were all there, something was still missing. Something was different. Joy! There was no joy in their eyes. "What has happened?"  
>"I think it is best if we go to the house." Carlisle put his arm around me and led me back to the house. I didn't miss the exchange between Edward and Carlisle's eyes. Fear, but for who I was uncertain. The scene before me was unbelievable. The house was ruined. Vases scattered in a thousand pieces, windows in shards, displaying a break in. Edwards piano was crushed and the walls were crumbled. Collapsing to the ground, my hand went to my mouth. "What happened… Carlisle! WHAT HAPPENED?" I stared at him with disbelief. Grabbing several items off the ground, I tried to begin the clean-up. A pair of small hands was on mine forcing me to let go of the debris.<br>"Emse," I looked up to see Bella's golden eyes. Sorrow was in them. "We are not sure. We were hoping you can tell us. You were the only one here in range to hear or see. There are strange scents all through the house. I was the first one home. I called Carlisle hoping you would be here. No one knew, even Alice had no idea what was going on." I looked at Alice, then at Carlisle.  
>"I… I… I have no idea." Getting up, ran to my room, locking the door after entering. The sight was more terrifying. The room that Carlisle and I shared so many memories in, the good and bad times, the times that I sobbed into Carlisle chest, the intimate moments of love, ruined as someone –with the worst scent – had come in and spread all our belongings over the floor. Bed sheets tossed to the floor. The bed… my favourite piece of furniture that was in the room. Carlisle and I had carved that together. The head piece had the landscape of the island he bought me for our honeymoon. I curled up against the wall and sobbed. "Esme?" It was Carlisle. Always my knight, that shines without armour. "Please open the door." I knew it was more of a demand than a request. Crawling to the door I unlocked it, then returned to my balled up position. He opened it slowly peeking through. I gathered from his slow movements he was taking in the mess. As he approached me I looked up. Love and deep concern was in his eyes. He sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. "What is running through your mind?" His voice was soft as was his touch, soothing me instantly.<br>"How can someone come into our home and… and ruin it. What are we going to do Carlisle? We can't stay here and wait for their return."  
>"I know darling, tonight we will have a family meeting and…"<br>"NO! we are not having a meeting. This is our decision Carlisle! As the head of the family we have to protect them!"  
>"Okay. Do you want to discuss it now?" I wasn't sure how to answer it. I leant into him further, gripping his shirt with my hand breathing in his scent to rid my senses of the other one. Strangely the scent was familiar and it frightened me.<br>"Carlisle," I whispered. "Please don't tell the kids this, but the scent that has been left behind, frightens me. It is familiar but at the same time it isn't." Carlisle pushed me away to look into my eyes.  
>"Familiar?"<br>"It reminds me of Charles. But it is mixed with something else." A sob ripped through my chest and I leant into Carlisle's chest for comfort.  
>"I think it is time to leave." He scooped me into his arms and sat me on the chair at my desk. He hesitated and picked up a note. "Did you notice this dear?" I looked up at him. I hadn't had the chance to look around the room. A knock was at the door, with all the kids scents at the door.<br>"Carlisle we need to discuss something." It was Edward. He seemed tensed and I questioned how the kids' rooms looked like. "Our rooms are fine Esme, it is just this one." With that I ran to the door before Carlisle could say whether or not they could come in.  
>"What do you mean it is only this one? You can't be serious." Carlisle's hands were on my shoulders before I finished the sentence.<br>"Kids back your bags. We are leaving. Get your passports. We will discuss this further in the cars." With that, everyone dashed into action. I just stood at the door unable to move. Within in five minutes the kids were back at the door. Alice and Rosalie were holding me and speaking, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. I turned my head slowly to see what was keeping Carlisle. He was dashing around the room searching for something. I looked at the bags. Clothes for both of us our dress clothes that we wore to each of the weddings (we never leave them behind) and a small supply of makeup.  
>"Esme, where is your passport dear?"<br>"It should be in my draw… that is scattered over the floor." I walked over to the mess and knelt down to sort through it. I began to worry when I could not find it. I looked under the bed as I began to panic. "It is here. I found it. Let's leave now."


	2. Plane trip

It wasn't long before we were boarded on the plane, the worst part of moving. I was always amazed that our vampire charm always managed to get us what we wanted. In some ways, I disliked it. People less fortunate tended to be put behind us. In this situation however, I was grateful. The whole day ran through my head. The regular routine, turned upside down. The bedroom that Carlisle and I shared was turned upside down, everything out of place. Then I remembered the letter. Carlisle never told me what was on it. I had gotten side tracked by Edward at our door. _Edward do you know what is on that letter? _I heard Alice's light footsteps but they stopped. I looked back, she was talking to Edward. They both stopped at looked at me. I felt Carlisle's hand on my leg. "Darling, we won't be long now." He picked up my hand a kissed it. I leant against him knowing that he would tell me later. I knew he never kept secrets from me. I concentrated on my surroundings to keep my mind off things. Babies crying, children asking the cliché, "Are we there yet?" and music playing in people's i-pods, the humming of the engine was soothing. However, the chatter amongst the ladies who cared for passengers was always amusing. "Did you the man a few seats down? Short, dark brown hair and his muscles!" Emmett. How typical of such young girls to go for the one with the muscles.  
>"I did. Did you notice the eyes on a few of the passengers? I think they are all related, all nine of them."<br>"I don't think so. No they are all individual in some way." This was different. Usually people always assume we are related. "Like the first couple. The couple with the bleach blonde hair and who I am assuming is his wife has a dark caramel colour. Their facial bone structure is different. Also their eyes are slightly a different colour. This goes for the others as well. I think they are the parents and the others must be their children and their partners." I had a slight smile. I was amazed at how observant she was.  
>"I know. I guess you are probably right. But I am so jealous of all those chicks. Their partners are so adorable. Like with the couple you think are the parents. Oh my god. Did you see his smile. I bet if he is the father that is where the other two guys get it from."<br>I heard the other girl move and grab a trolley. "I bet you would do anything to get your hands on those boys. But I think out of all of them, the first guy is the best looking. Watch as I get his attention."  
>"I bet you can't. His wife is more attractive than any of us. Except the blonde daughter of hers. Maybe she is a foreign model."<br>"Are you listening to that young ladies Esme?" I looked up into my husband's eyes. His eyes tended to put me into a trance. The love that was always reserved for me.  
>"I am." I heard the girls coming down the aisle asking if anyone needed anything. As they were approaching our seats, I cupped Carlisle's cheek and passionately kissed him.<br>"Do you two need anything." Carlisle slightly pulled away so I turned to the two girls with a polite smile and let Carlisle respond. They were both of the same height. The girl in front holding the trolley handle had light brown hair in a bun. The other had blonde hair, similar to Rosalie's.  
>"No we are fine thank you." Carlisle was always so polite. Leaning into him deliberately with my hand on his chest sent a look into their eyes. Reading them I knew they were jealous. Their posture and the looks they sent me.<br>"Are you sure?" the first girl questioned.  
>"Quite sure, thank you."<br>"Okay, just let us know if you need anything." I notice the slight emphasis in the word anything. A slight growl escaped me as they walked off. I knew it was childish and knew that Carlisle read every movement of mine like it was a children's book.  
>He pulled me into another kiss and I instantly relaxed and melted into his chest. "Esme, you never have to worry." I kissed his cheek and pretended to sleep, listening to the footsteps of the young girls. The captain spoke over the intercom and told us that we were near our destination Forks. Carlisle didn't mention where we were going he just booked the flights on his phone and led the way. Bella was the most excited jumping up and down with Nessie. They were excited to see Charlie. I felt excitement but wanted to question Carlisle as soon as I could. By the time we landed, the event that forced us to move was yesterday.<p> 


	3. Confusion

Driving through the familiar town was lovely. Although it was so different I forgot how comfortable it was. Some things never changed. The dark spread of clouds and the soft mist of rain. Placing my hand on his leg, I looked at husband. He was content in Forks. I knew out of all the places we had lived, this was a place he never hesitated to call home. The soft smile on his lips and the happiness in his eyes as he took in the familiar surroundings forced an open smile on my face. "What are you smiling at love?" He took the hand that was resting on his leg into his and kissed my knuckles. He looked at me, now love spread through his eyes.  
>"I am smiling at you dear." I cupped his face with the hand he just held and stared into his eyes. "You look so happy when you are in Forks."<br>"It is home." His smile grew more. "Our family is complete here. Edward found Bella, and that gave us Renesme. There is also Jacob. This is where our family became whole." He was right of course. Three years ago our family became whole. No loose ends. Everyone had someone and everyone was happy. That is until yesterday. Carlisle noticed my change in mood and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It will okay. We will go back to Alaska soon."  
>My voice was weak as I remembered the scent in the house, "I don't want to go back to Alaska Carlisle. I love Forks. It is just… what if whoever was in our house follows us here? What if he hurts the children?" I started to dry sob as we reached our house. "What if he hurts you Carlisle? I will not live with that. I can't live without you." He pulled me into an embrace and all the kids ran into the house. They loved it when we returned to a house. Returning the house to how we left it gave them something to do. Trimming the trees and uncovering all the furniture. Bedrooms were always left to last.<br>"Come one mum and dad!" Emmett was at the door and pulled me out of the car. Carlisle was chuckling as he followed us into the house. It was just as we left it. Except the followers had died and there was dust. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were already dealing with that. Edward and Jasper were removing the plastic from the furniture and Emmett was making sure the electricity was working. Carlisle put his hand on the small of my back.  
>"Home sweet home." He smiled as he watched our family work together. I pecked him on the lips and ran into the kitchen pulling Renesme with me.<br>"How about we make sure the kitchen is in order?"  
>"Definitely." Her voice rang of excitement. She was beautiful. Her hair sat like Bella's and her figure was similar. Though, her features were extremely similar to Edward's. She was almost a couple split of the two. I think Alice was grateful of her dress sense.<br>"She definitely is Esme." Edward was laughing. _I bet Jake is too_. A smirk crossed my lips. I could hear him stop what he was doing and rush towards me. "Now that is just cruel mum." He sat on the bench.  
>"What is cruel dad?" Renseme cheerfully pecked her father on his cheek. Her eyes were full of curiosity like Bella's always was.<br>"Nothing dear. Go help your mum. She is heading to the cottage." She turned and headed for the door.  
>"You know she will run off to see Jake right?" Edward looked at me. "You can't stop her. Plus they will always find their way back to each other. Face it Edward." I placed my head on his face "Love is love. I didn't object when you fell for Bella."<br>"Bella was human mum."  
>"And Jake was once. He can't stop his path." His crooked smile lit his face up.<br>"I know mum. He makes her happy. They are just friends anyway. He promised Bella. Plus I know Ness has a thing for a guy in Alaska." He laughed and ran before I could question him. _You are a cheat dear. You know the name but I know who he is.  
><em>In two hours the house was restored and Carlisle had his job sorted. A lot of the staff had left which gave Carlisle partially a new start. Everyone had retired to their rooms and Nessie and Bella were visiting Charlie and Jake. Unfortunately, Billy had passed. Bella rang when she found out wanting to know what the disease was the killed him. Of course Carlisle knew everything about it. Turns out Forks had a break out of the Swine Flu. Most of the people we knew had actually passed. Bella's friends Angela, Mike and Eric had all moved for their careers. Jessica on the other hand stayed in Forks. I never really included her when I referred to Bella's friends. Edward had spoken to me about how she felt towards Bella. "_She hates her mum. But Bella persist on staying friends with her. She didn't even talk to her until she noticed that the guys were interested in her. She used her." _The door to my room opened and I was pulled out of my memory. Carlisle walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Esme, we need to talk." I sat up and moved next to him. His eyes were unreadable. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the letter and handed it to me. I looked at it, scared of its content. "Darling, there is nothing in this letter that suggests that our family is in danger. I searched his eyes than took the letter and opened it._  
>Dearest Esme,<br>It has been too long. I know why you left your life when we were married. I know that I was unworthy of you. I wish you the best for your future. Not that you need it, you obviously are well off and have a loving family. We should catch up.  
>Enjoy the clean-up.<br>Charles. _  
>The letter dropped from my hands as I looked at Carlisle. "He wants to meet up. After everything he did to me. He acts like we are old friends!" I was furious. How dare he come into my home, no warning, uninvited and un-wanted? "I am never returning to Alaska. Carlisle…"<br>"In a way, you are old friends. I am not saying that you have to meet up with him," He pushed my hair behind my ear. "I prefer if you don't. I don't see this letter as a threat, but his trashing of our home I do. Alice has spoken to Edward and Edward has spoken to me about a vision Alice had. If we had not moved, we would have been in the line of danger. But after we left, Alice could only see joy in our family." I could see in his eyes that he was not telling me something as he turned and faced the door.  
>"Carlisle what are you not telling me?" I got off the bed and forced him to look at me. "My love, what?" He looked up at me, if he could have cried he would be.<br>"Esme you go missing in every way she looks and so does the family." I stood up and faced at the window.  
>"What does this mean Carlisle?" I turned and faced him, his face leaning on his arms. Walking over slowly I force him to stand. "We can't all die, she would see a threat. Is there a chance run into someone that makes her vision blurry?"<br>"It is quite possible. But it is not certain." I pulled him to the bed and got him to lie down. I made patterns on his chest as I felt him relax without Jasper's assistance. He had his eyes closed. I watched him rest to the extent he could. Thinking, that this would be a perfect moment, if he could sleep.


	4. Unexpected

Carlisle's POV  
>"If you are lucky, you won't have to come back for another caste. Just for the one to be removed." The poor boy had the caste on for five weeks. I hoped that he would be back in the world of sport soon and his mother would stay away from me. She always stood to close to me, leaning closer when she assessed his leg and always looking in my general direction. My attempt to keep her away was to use my hand that had the permanent wedding ring. I also rushed through the appointment as I usually did in those situations. Luckily for me, I would always return home to Esme. I knew the rumour of course. That Esme and I were going to get a divorce because I spent too much time at work and never with her. Also that she was buying new furniture lately. It was so amusing for me but also hurt that people would sink to such levels. I remember when divorce was rare. When marriage was appreciated, and not a rebellious act. When two people were actually in love. Edward and Bella was a prime example. Of course there are rumours in regard to that as well. Not just them, but the whole family married because of love, not just to say, "Yes I am married." Esme on our wedding day… she was astonishing. The day she said yes to my proposal lifted my spirit to a new level. To this day I live for her. Even when I thought she was living a different life, I lived knowing that she was living. Of course I didn't know the true story behind it. If I knew… If I knew things would have been different. I guess those events made Esme who she is. My wife. The mother to our kids.<br>"Carlisle!" A high pitched voice suddenly broke my voice. _Was that Alice?  
><em>"Miss you can't come running through the hospital. Who are you after?" Swinging my office door open I saw Alice searching for me with her phone in her petite hands. Nurse Collin was trying to pull her out of the hallway.  
>"Nurse Collin, that isn't necessary, she is my daughter. Alice come to my office." I put my hand on her shoulder gesturing to Alice. I saw the panic in her eyes and having to mask my face so the nurse didn't start rumours. She was new and was not aware of my 'privileges' as many people described. Even though the family had only been here for a few weeks. My previous reputation did not leave. People asked how I hadn't aged, I just told them healthy diet and exercise was the trick. The bought it and it was all I needed until Esme believed she was safe from Charles. As I lead Alice to my office she gripped at my shirt as if needing support. I close my office door leading her to the cough. "Alice wha…"<br>"Carlisle it is Esme. Your phone is off so I had no choice but to come. You need to come home. You will not believe me if I tell you." Her voice was stern but her eyes were empty. I assumed she was looking into Esme's future. I knew I had to leave but I needed an excuse. I stood up and walked to my desk packing things. Alice was suddenly at my desk pulling my hand. "Your excuse is that you are needed at home. It is an emergency and you will make it up in over time. They will believe it Carlisle, I know. Don't worry about a note I have one already." She gave me the note. Her eyes back to the present. She was right. I was wished luck and told to take my time. Alice had obviously run here not wanting to leave her car behind. She took my keys and drove home. My mind was running. Alice refused to answer my questions. When I took father mode she shot me a glance which told me, "Back off, I can't explain." When we arrived home everyone except Nessie and Esme was at the door. Edward was the first to approach me.  
>"Renesme is with Jacob. Esme is in your room." That is all he had to say. Running up the stairs and to our room I opened the door. At first I didn't know what was wrong. It just looked like she was resting on the bed. I walked slowly to her side and sat on the edge next to her. She looked so peaceful. Alice and Edward were behind me. Alice spoke first.<br>"Her future is blurry. I can't see clearly. It is like what happened with Bella when she was pregnant." Her voice was filled with worry. _What is going on? Edward, can you still read her thoughts?_  
>"Carlisle." Edward put his hand on my shoulder as my hand hovered over Esme. "I can read her thoughts. Clearly. She is sleeping. It is the only conclusion I can come to."<br>"That is impossible Edward!" Esme stirred at the tone of my voice. I looked at her. Slowly her eyes opened and a smile graced her face. "Esme…" In my own opinion my voice was weak. Her eyes grew wider as she took in everyone's facial expressions.  
>"What's wrong? Where is Nessie?" I chuckled lightly. She always worried about why someone wasn't with us. Bella came forward.<br>"She is with Jacob. Esme, you need to worry more about yourself."  
>"I am fine Bella. What is going on?" Her eyes focused on me and she placed a hand on my leg, squeezing it slightly. Alice gasped as I began to explain. Everyone faced Alice, her eyes were wide with shock as they took in her vision.<br>"Edward and Jasper come with me." All three ran out of the room. Emmett made a noise to clear his throat and gestured for Bella to go with them. As she got to the door she looked back at us. Her eyes displayed the worry. She recently lost her mum, and by the look of her eyes she didn't want to lose the one that is meant to stay forever.  
>"Bella," I couldn't let her think negative. "Everything will be fine. Never lose hope." She smiled and closed the door. Esme stood up and faced me. Obviously tired of not knowing why her family looked like the Volturi had visited.<br>"Carlisle, what is going on? Please tell me." I stood and took her into my arms.  
>"Esme. Are you aware that you were sleeping?" She pulled away and attempted to search for sarcasm.<br>"Carlisle you have to be joking? What is this? It isn't April." I pulled her to the bed so we could face each other.  
>"I am not joking. Darling… I… we." I wasn't sure what to say. I have never heard any of a vampire sleeping. Except for the myth of Dracula and he wasn't even real. Unless someone had got him from the Volturi leaders.<br>"Carlisle. What do you know?" Her eyes pleaded me to tell her the answer.  
>"Esme, all I know is that Alice has a blurred vision of you and Edward has concluded you were sleeping. Obviously reading your mind and comparing it to Bella's sleeping state. What have you done today? I think this time you need to give me answers." Silence followed as she searched her memories of her day's events. She held my hand the hold time and looked out the window. "Esme?" shaking her head she turned to me.<br>"The day has been normal. I got up and spoke to Nessie as I made her breakfast, the kids left for school. Then I came upstairs after washing up after Ness and I watched the forest wake. Then sat on my bed with a book and closed my eyes for a moment thinking about you." I smiled briefly that she would close her eyes while thinking of me.  
>"So nothing out of the ordinary?"<br>"Nothing. When I closed my eyes it was 9:30."She glanced at the clock, it was 4pm.

Esme's POV  
>I leaned into Carlisle and started sobbing. I was so scared. He soothed me as he usually did. He lifted me and lay me down on the bed. He stayed next to me and continued to rub my back. A knock from the door came shortly. Alice peeked through. "Can Edward and I talk to you two?" I didn't look up I just clung onto Carlisle.<br>"Of course, you don't need to ask." Carlisle sat us both up. I climbed onto his lap and looked at my kids. Alice was beaming and Edward had a smirk on his face. As Alice approached us she knelt before us and held our hands.  
>"I had a vision. It was clear." She took in our expression.<br>"What was it Alice?" I stared at her trying to read why she was so happy.  
>"Esme, do you remember that lady we met before we left Alaska? She was like us except she was vegetarian." I remembered her. Odd lady, very polite.<br>"I do. What does she have to do with what is going on though?"  
>"Everything. After you went to find Renesme, she told me that something was going to happen. Something was going to happen to you and we were not to worry. She told me of the ability she had. She can search through a person's mind and grant them the ability to have their desire. The greatest desire."<br>"Alice my greatest desire is not to sleep."  
>"I know mum." She grinned. Edward moved on his feet.<br>"Alice just tell them." Carlisle stood and walked to the window. I watched him carefully. Alice's face fell. I knew she was trying to help us with the news. Making it sound good. But I knew Carlisle well enough to know that he had figured it out and was stressed already.  
>"Fine Edward. Esme." She sat on the bed next to me. "Mum, you are going to have a baby. I'm not sure when but it is going to be. Your one desire." I felt my body stiffen. Carlisle was at my side and he wrapped an arm around me.<br>"Alice, I need to know everything about this woman. Are you able to find her?"  
>"I am not sure. She wonders a lot. She told me the baby isn't a threat. " A threat how can a child born by vampire not be a threat. How can it grow? Edward moved closer to us and looked directly at me then at Alice and Carlisle.<br>"Esme is right." Carlisle and Alice looked at him. He knelt to my level. "Mum, I am happy for you but I cannot help but think of your safety. Emotional and physical. Bella and I are leaving…"  
>"You are not leaving. Not now. Edward." I stood taking my mother stance looking down on him.<br>"Mum." He stood and pulled me into a hug as he knew me too well. I began to sob into his kneck. I felt Carlisle hand on my back and Alice stood and put her hand on my shoulder. "I am not leaving you for long. I am going to find answers. Find this lady. I have a picture for her and Bella has the shield. I am hoping that she can't search for our desires." Something felt off. My legs began to shake.  
>"Carlisle?" I grabbed for him as I began to fall. His hands guided me to the bed.<br>"What is it?" Carlisle leant me back on the bed. "Alice will he find her?"  
>"Yes." I heard Alice's voice fade. I felt Carlisle holding my hand. Edward came and sat next to me.<br>"I will be back as soon as possible mum." He kissed my forehead and was gone.


	5. Being human

AN: So glad people are enjoying this story. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors, usually write when I feel tired and heading to bed.

Esme POV  
>It had been a week after Edward left, and for that week Carlisle had refused to let me out of his site. He had called the hospital and told them that we had a death in the family and it will be a while before he returns as the family was distraught. I hardly got any privacy unless I was sleeping and he still usually remained at my side.<br>"Carlisle," I yawned, "You don't have to stay with me. You should go hunt." I reached up to put my hand on his face as he sat next to me. Though, for some reason his face was cold, like ice. I flinched back. Of course I knew he was that cold. We all were. He looked at me shocked that I flinched away. He was hesitant. Not sure if he should take my hand or to stand up. I grabbed his hand, it was still cold. I played with his hand and comparing it to mine.  
>"Darling what is wrong?" he looked at me curiously now.<br>"Something is different. Your skin is paler than mine my whole vision is different." He hope on the bed and hovered over me. Carefully looking into my eyes and then my cheeks. He rested his head onto my chest then slowly looked into my eyes again, shocked.  
>"Esme…,"<br>"I can't be human again, it isn't possible."  
>"Your heart is beating. Faint but it is. I am surprised no one has picked it up yet." He stood and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. I stood slowly. I could feel how much weaker I had become. He reached for my hand helping me. He was so hesitant that he reminded me of Edward when Bella was human.<br>"Carlisle, don't worry. This will all work out." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I felt him starting to shake with sobs. I moved him to the bed. Sitting in his lap with my legs either side of him. "Carlisle, you listen to me. We know what to do. You know what to do. You work with human's every day." He closed his eyes then re-opened them. A sort of fire was in his eyes. He held me by the waist and placed me on the bed. I couldn't hold the laughter. The look on his face was mischievous and the look in his eyes was playful.  
>"You worry far too much Esme. A look of worry from me and I have you." He kissed my cheek and down my neck. "Of course this problem of you going human has its disadvantages." I pushed him back and looked at him.<br>"Carlisle, you tell me this now?" He gave me a crooked smile and I melted and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I love you Carlisle. Forever and always." He obviously was trying to lighten to mood. He knew how to get around me to tell me certain things.  
>"I love you too Esme. Forever and ever. My love for you can only grow. Never fade." He climbed off me and pulled a blanket around me and held on to me. I yawned and cuddled into him as much as possible. Stroking his face and chest, he looked into my eyes. After several minutes he had his eyes closed, relaxed and content.<br>"Carlisle?" He moaned in response. "Did Alice ever tell you what her vision was?" He opened his eyes looking at me. A smile coming to his face.  
>"She did. I am surprised she didn't tell you."<br>"I have been sleeping a lot."  
>"I have noticed. She said it was a conversation between you and me. More so, a moment between us. She hasn't seen the child, but that was the case with Renesme. It was under the trees near the stream and you looked more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. We spoke of all of the kids and then we spoke of the pregnancy and how well you had dealt with it."<br>"Wait, so she hasn't seen me with a child, nor you?"  
>"As I said, she never saw Nessie either. Don't stress. You are obviously pregnant and nothing," He cupped my face, looking at me seriously, "Nothing will ever happen to our child." He held me close and I drifted slowly back to sleep. I always thought after so many years, sleeping would be a gift. Reality took me by surprise however. My dreams were from my previous life. The one were Carlisle and I are separated. I was back with Charles and abused over and over. I was thankful Edward wasn't around. I didn't want to know his reaction. My dreams were always of the same event. I had my bags packed and my stomach was showing evidence of pregnancy. Charles coming home early and throwing me back into the house against walls. Cowering into a corner and trying to protect my child, I would scream for Carlisle. This time however, as Charles approached, he turned into Carlisle. A worry and pain on his face. Reaching slowly out to me, then turning back into Charles and throwing me against the wall. Waking and sitting up. The room was empty. Getting out of bed and walking to the mirror. I looked at my stomach. Evidence that the child was obviously growing. Smiling I remembered the night we had conceived. Carlisle was so gentle that night. More so than usual. We had gone out for the night to hunt and returned to an empty house. Everything was perfect that day. Forks was covered with a fresh sheet of snow, everyone was in the perfect mood. The hospital was so quiet that Carlisle was sent home.<br>"Esme, you're up?" I turned to Carlisle who was standing at the door with Edward.  
>"Edward!" I squealed. He was smiling. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face until he pulled back and wiped my face. He looked at Carlisle, who looked tense. "What's wrong?" I walked back to the mirror and wiped my face. "I am happy. They are just happy tears. I want to get out of this room." Carlisle grabbed my hand as I walked past him. I was about to rip my hand out when he joined me and Edward behind me.<br>"Bella has been waiting for you to wake up." Carlisle kissed my head and placed his hand on my stomach.  
>Reaching the stairs I looked around the lounge room. I was slightly disappointed that is didn't look as bright as I had hoped. I missed the colour that vampires could see. It added something to the world. Everything seemed happy with it. As my eyes settled I saw the family beaming up at me. "MUM!" Emmett ran up the stairs and looped him arm through the one Carlisle was not holding. I heard Edward and Carlisle chuckle. "Take your time. We thought we would never see you again." He kissed my cheek and took me to the bottom of the stairs. He gave me a hug and then stood back. Rosalie was next to hug me.<br>"You look amazing mum." I could see she was upset that she could not have to experience. I placed a hand on her face and she returned the gesture with a smile. Alice was the next to bounce up to me.  
>"Whenever you are up to it, we have to go shopping." I saw the delight in her eyes. Laughing I gave her a hug.<br>"Now I know why Bella feared shopping." I looked at Bella who approached me next.  
>"You're certainly dealing with pregnancy better than I did." She smiled and gave me a hug.<br>"It is thanks to you Bella. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been the first." I looked around the room. Jasper was talking with Edward. He looked at me and smiled. Walking over he pulled me into a hug.  
>"Don't worry."<br>"I'm not worried." He laughed and pulled back looking into my eyes. He then looked at my stomach and placed a hand on it.  
>"Well it isn't the child."<br>"You caught me. But it isn't my fault that you and Edward walk off and have conversations without me." I pointed at him then headed to the kitchen. "Carlisle, what is there to eat?" Of course he was behind me.  
>"What do you feel like?" I turned to him and leaned against the counter.<br>"I don't know. Steak sounds good. I don't think we have any though, unless Emmett wants to go find me a cow." Emmett was suddenly in the kitchen bouncing.  
>"When can I leave?" He punched the air and was bouncing on his toes. I laughed and jumped onto the counter.<br>"No need Emmett. I went and bought some food the other day. Alice saw it coming." Emmett pouted and stomped out of the room.  
>"Alice! You spoiled my cow trip." I heard a couple bangs and a crash.<br>"Oh no!" I hoped off the bench and ran into the room. "Emmett!" to my surprise he wasn't there. He peeped through the front door.  
>"Yeah?" I looked at him.<br>"I heard…"  
>"Oh that. That was the tree. Don't worry we are all outside." He grinned than I saw a blur run past the window." I walked back into the kitchen giggling at how happy the family was. The kitchen had all sorts of smells in it. Obviously Carlisle was a fast cook and our equipment could keep up to some extent.<br>I wrapped my arms around him. "Smells wonderful."  
>"Good, I am sorry to say dear but," he pulled a glass towards me. "You have to drink." I let go of him and took the cup. I knew that it was good for the child though. Human blood was not my cup of tea. It wasn't the taste, it was the thought. I knew if I didn't drink it though, I would end up like Bella. He kissed my forehead and grabbed a plate. After drinking I grabbed the bleach and washed the cup. After eating Carlisle and I sat on the veranda and watched the sun go down. Obviously I had slept a couple days away. Everything seemed so perfect in this moment.<p> 


	6. Events that lead to labour

The weeks had been good. I began gardening again to pass the time. I was due any day. Unfortunately, Carlisle was becoming tenser. Every time he touched me it was as if he thought I would break. Instead of lying in bed with me, he pulled up a chair. I didn't show it to him but, it made me feel horrible. When he wasn't around I would lock myself in our room and cry. I knew the kids could hear but when they tried to come in, I told them, "Go hunt, it is just the hormones." I knew they didn't believe it. Another thing that bothered me was I still didn't know what happened on Edward and Bella's trip to find the woman who gave Carlisle and me the blessing. I knew Edward would have told Carlisle by now surely.  
>"Hi Esme," Alice pulled up a seat next to me.<br>"Morning sweet, how are you?" She gave me a look that told me not to pretend.  
>"I feel energetic but to tell you the truth… I am worried about you. Mum, you need to let someone in… Even Carlisle is worried about you." I went to stand not wanting to hear what she had to say about Carlisle's worry. Unfortunately, my condition didn't allow me to have any sort of speed or grace. Knocking things off the table and nearly tripping over the chair. Fortunately Alice was instantly caught me before damage was caused. "Esme! Would you stay and listen!" I looked at her shocked. She hardly raised her voice. But never had she raised it at me before.<br>"I'm sorry Alice,"  
>"It's the hormones I know! Esme, Carlisle is hardly worried about your condition. It is the way you are acting. He knows you are upset, but have you realised how you look at him, how you speak to him. When touches you, <strong>you<strong> flinch away." My hand flew to my mouth and I started to tear up.  
>"Alice, I… I didn't know. Where is he?" She looked at me apologetically.<br>"He has gone hunting." Knowing he wasn't around I burst out crying. I knew when I cried it hurt him. But knowing what I was doing without knowing must be causing him more pain than anything else I could do… except leave him in anyway.  
>"Alice… can I ask you something? I am not sure if you know the answer though." She put her hand on mine.<br>"You can ask me anything."  
>"Do you know what happened on the trip that Edward and Bella took?" There was no smile on her face, in fact she looked furious.<br>"HAVE THEY NOT TOLD YOU?" Her sudden outburst was horrifying. Throwing her hands in the air and speeding off upstairs. Shortly she returned with Edward and Bella scrabbling to get out of her hold. "EDWARD CULLEN AND ISABELLA SWAN, YOU TELL ESME WHAT HAPPENED THIS INSTANT." I got up and put my hand on hers.  
>"Alice, darling, please calm down." She smiled innocently.<br>"Esme, you have a right to know. I don't care. This is your child. There isn't anything that bad that happened; you just need to know what happened." Not sure how to take what she said, I looked at the other two.  
>"Esme, we did manage to find this woman." Bella started however, Edward stepped forward.<br>"Hold on Bella. Esme there is something you need to know first. This woman… she is..." He looked at the ground, troubled. "She is Charles mate." I didn't know how to take it. I disliked the man to the extent of hatred but knowing he found someone was wonderful. Though, why his mate gave me the advantage of having a child was beyond me. "Hold on Esme, don't. He asked her to give you a child. He actually feels bad for what he did for you." I was shocked. After everything, after abusing me for so long, he actually felt bad. This made me angry. Suddenly I felt calm. Jasper had come into the room. As was Rosalie and Emmett.  
>"So that scum should." Naturally Rosalie hated men like Charles like it was a religion. "You should have killed him Edward."<br>"Wait, Edward you met Charles?" Edward looked at me and nodded. Guilt in his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Esme. I wouldn't let Edward make that move." Looking at Bella now, I smiled. She was also so sincere. Edward smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her.<br>"Let me finish the story, then everyone can go speak. Yes Charles wants you to have a child. He doesn't know about… well about what happened to you. He knew you had left and he wasn't impressed. Though, after the years he grew lonely," Rosalie laughed,  
>"Rose." I turned to her with the mother mask on. She sat straight and looked at Edward.<br>"He realised how he treated you and searched for help. One day he met Angie – the lady you and Alice met – and she changed him. At first she meant to kill him but something stopped her. Her power is strange. It is like Jasper's but she can't control emotion. She feels it and with that, comes the person's desire. Although, Bella can block her from seeing desire but not the emotion. After changing Charles they became close. He told her everything."  
>"I am confused Edward, how did she know who I am though."<br>"I am not exactly sure how she knew it was you, but Charles heard of your existence from the Volturi." Growls sounded through the room. The family still hadn't forgiven them for the intrusion they made on the family. Looking around the room I noticed Carlisle had returned. Smiling at him, he slowly walked in and stood by my side, but didn't hug me. He just stood there.  
>"So he came looking for us?"<br>"Yes," Bella spoke this time. Edward seemed pre-occupied with someone's thoughts. "He actually wanted to see you. He found our house in Alaska, but didn't mean to trash it. Some rage came through him. He does wish you the best, though never wants to see you. Not after seeing the photos of the family. Edward read his mind. He could see the thoughts of his mind." Bella looked uncomfortable.  
>"So he isn't a threat to the family?" Suddenly my family's heads turned to the one direction and they growled. In one second they were all around me defensively. Carlisle at the front crouched with his hands behind him, as if to protect the family. Edward and Emmett were on either side of him with the girls around me with Jasper standing behind me. I couldn't see the intruder. Trying to push past to Carlisle Jasper put his hand on me.<br>"Stay Esme, you don't want to get near Carlisle." He whispered into my ear.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"It is Charles." I spun around and hugged into Jasper. My mind flooded with images. The flying into walls, back hands, the nights of pain and tears that ran down my face. Suddenly growls filled the room and a sharp pain in my stomach. My hand went straight to it as I gasped. Jasper held me tighter.  
>"Jasper, I need Carlisle." I started crying. Jasper just growled. I turned to see a familiar face.<br>"Esme." He smiled, arms wide. He seemed friendly, but the familiar look in his eye warned me to stay. Another pain went through my stomach. I noticed Carlisle and Edward looked back at me. Both with pained look on their faces. Carlisle stood and walked up to Charles. It looked as if he was going to shake his hand. Charles went to shake it smiling. "You must be Carlisle."  
>"I am. Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband."<br>"So you are the one who took her? You are with my Esme. Unfortunately, I have come to take her back. You see Angie was taken from me. The Volturi don't seem to like her gift. Making vampire have children. They say, it messes with the balance. However, they don't seem bothered about Esme having a child. They said, if I remember correctly, 'It is a blessing for Carlisle and Esme. We wish them well.' Cheating fools." Charles smiled. I screamed as Carlisle went flying into the house. I heard items crack and smash. Things happened so fast. Emmett and Edward went for Charles, then Bella, Alice and Rosalie disappeared. Jasper held me close. Pains were ripping through my stomach. I whimpered and gritted my teeth. I felt Jasper stiffen. I smelled fire and looked to see one burning. Charles was nowhere to be seen. My legs then gave out and I began crying in agony. Carlisle was at my side and picked me up and took me to his office. He had everything set up. He gave me a sedative so he could work without me going through pain. We had briefly discussed what would happen, but I told him I trusted him and I didn't want to know how it would happen. Unfortunately, now I wished I knew. Edward and Carlisle were the only two allowed in the room. Slowly, I began to lose consciousness as the sedative took effect.


	7. The New Member

Edward's point of view on previous event

Everyone's head turned towards the intruder. He was nearly hear. Carlisle was the first into his defensive stance. Emmett and I flanked him, the girls behind me and Jasper with Esme. I could hear Esme's worries. _What is going on? Will they be safe? Carlisle, please Carlisle Jasper should be at the front. He has more skills._ Carlisle looked like stone. I could hear the low growls coming from him. Soft but even I wouldn't want to be in the intruder's position right now. The intruder was Charles. I don't understand though. He seemed so genuine. Wanting Esme to have a child, regretting what he did to her. His currents thoughts explained it all. _I want that child! I will kill it right in front of her. She made the mistake all those years ago. She will pay. _I could sense the grin on his face. Jasper cut through my thoughts. _Edward. You, Emmett and Carlisle need to kill Charles. I can't settle Esme's emotion. _His thought was commanding. I spoke swiftly and low so Esme couldn't hear. "Carlisle don't turn. You have to act as bait. Greet Charles like you would anyone else. Emmett and I will take Charles, while Alice and Rosalie light the fire. Bella I need you to shield everyone's mind. If Carlisle is attacked you need to go to him. Jasper will look after Esme." As soon as I gave the commands Charles was casually standing on our veranda. Growls filled the room. Rosalie had the most violent to my surprise.

"Jasper, I need Carlisle." Esme's voice was in pain. Carlisle became slightly distracted. "Carlisle! Concentrate." I said through my teeth. Sooner we deal with this, the quicker you can get to her. He closed his eyes and looked back at Charles.  
>"Esme." Charles had is arms out as if she was an old friend. I looked him in the eye and studied him. His eyes were red and dangerous. Carlisle stood and walked to Charles holding his hand out. "You must be Carlisle."<br>"I am. Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband." Charles's tensed slightly as his mind slipped. He pictured Esme screaming as each member of the family fell. Carlisle being the last. _When Edward? I want to rip him apart. Despite what he did to Esme, something about him is off. _I turned to Emmett. He was trying to keep his face straight. It didn't take Jasper to know how eager he was to end Charles life.  
>"As soon as he puts a hand on Carlisle." Emmett's lips turned at the side.<br>"So you are the one who took her? You are with my Esme. Unfortunately, I have come to take her back. You see Angie was taken from me. The Volturi don't seem to like her gift. Making vampire have children. They say, it messes with the balance. However, they don't seem bothered about Esme having a child. They said, if I remember correctly, 'It is a blessing for Carlisle and Esme. We wish them well.' Cheating fools." Charles smiled. Esme's scream was instant as he flung Carlisle. Through the house. Emmett was on him, as soon as Carlisle left his hands. Everyone sprang into action. Bella was already at Carlisle's side. Emmett pulled Charles arms off as I dealt with his head. Booming laughter came from Emmett as the fire blazed. We disposed of the body. _Edward! There is something wrong with Esme._ I looked back at Jasper who was holding Esme tight against him as she whimpered. She looked back at the fire as he legs gave way. Carlisle was instantly at her side picking her up. _Edward let's go._ Carlisle gave me a quick look. I was at his heels as we left for his office. Everyone's minds where out of control. I heard them asking Jasper questioning. He explained what happened which made them more frantic.  
>He gave her the sedative seconds after laying her on the table. "Carlisle, she wants to know what is going to happen." I told Carlisle as Esme began to worry about what was going to happen. Carlisle told her everything that was going to happen. Strangely she was unresponsive, just slight whimpers and screams . Slowly she lost consciousness.<p>

The event was short as Carlisle gave her a C-section surgery as I did Bella. Luckily for Esme, we had a bit more time. I heard a similar sound to Renesme's first cry. I handed Carlisle the towel and he wrapped it around his child. _Edward I trust you._ With that I began work. Stitching Esme's stomach up the way Carlisle had taught me. While I attended to Esme, Carlisle was beside Esme talking to the child. "What did you two have?" I asked. He looked up to me as I moved around to him.  
>"A boy," He smiled and handed me the child. He leant down to Esme's neck whispering, "I'm sorry my sweet. I will be with you the whole time." He bit down to her neck. The same spot as the time so many years ago. He held her close and started sobbing. Her body instantly reacting to the venom. I put a hand on his shoulder. <em>I feel horrible Edward. She shouldn't have to go through this again. I gave her the option to stay human. She wouldn't take it. "I want to be with you always Carlisle." Was all she said and left the room as I protested.<em> I gave him back the child and looked him in the eye. "She loves you Carlisle. Even now she can sense your presence. Already this is going better than the last. She has the sedative which has morphine. Everything will be fine." I smiled at Esme's thought. We hadn't sedated her for long. Just long enough to keep her out while we removed the child. "She is coming back to consciousness. All she has on her mind is the family. You mainly and picturing your child. Hoping it is a boy that looks like you."  
>"He looks like me dear. My hair, your eyes though." The whole family stayed in the room for the three days. Everyone held the new member of our family. Esme was the only one who knew the name. She hadn't told Carlisle since he left the name in her hands. He gave her a few suggestions when she asked but she fell asleep before she responded.<p>

Carlisle POV

The days were long after I had re-bitten Esme. I made sure it was in the exact same spot so she wouldn't be scarred again. Our child was beautiful. Perfect head of hair for a new born and had her eyes. His head shape was identical to mine. As I held Esme's hand I starred at our son. Edward went to gather the others. I heard Alice, Bella and Rosalie squeal with delight as he told them the news. Everyone ran up to the room. Standing in the door way. "Quietly, he is asleep." They all tip-toed in and huddle around me. Alice and Rosalie stood either side of me as Bella glanced over and was in awe, but she walked around the other side and was quietly whispering into Esme's ear.  
>"He is adorable Esme. Looks like the picture you drew a few weeks back. You drew a lot though. This was the one you drew when Edward could hear his responses for the first time." Esme squeezed my hand. I looked at Bella. "Did you feel that Carlisle." I smiled and nodded. Jasper and Emmett stood by their wives.<br>"Looks like you and mum did a good job dad." Of course Emmett would say something like that.  
>"I agree dad." I looked at Jasper. "But I wouldn't say it like that. You looks like the both of you." Jasper smiled.<br>"Can I hold him." Alice's voice was the softest whisper. I stood up and Alice sat down. I placed him gently in Alice's arms. She looked like she could cry. Rosalie hugged Alice and placed her hand on his head. Edward stood beside me.  
>"If this is how they are reacting, imagine Esme." I smiled at the thought. Her beaming smile and eyes wide with pride and awe. "Just how I pictured it." I put an arm around Edward.<br>"Thank you son, for all of your help." Edward smiled. The three days went fast. No one left the room while Esme transformed. Her features returned to exactly the way they were before she became human again. Her hair the same texture and colour, her skin was just as pale. The only difference was when she opened her eyes, a few seconds after her heart beat stopped. They were the newborn red. She sat up slowly. I was the first to approach.


	8. Change

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas **  
>Esme's POV<p>

It was the same as last time. The burning was indescribable but after that you had forever with the person you love. In my case the people I love. I could hear my children around me. Never leaving and always standing next to me to hold my hand to reassure me everything was fine. However, the whole time, all I could focus on was Carlisle. I knew he was there watching over our new born child. As I opened my eyes he was the first person I looked for. When I found him, he was standing next to Edward. His features displayed worry and caution he slowly stepped forward. I sat up and swung my legs to the side. For some reason everything was different this time. A new born should not have this much control over their actions. I stood and walked over to Carlisle. We stared into each other's eyes as he cupped my face I smiled and held his hands to my face. "I love you Esme." I laughed and closed my eyes. His voice was perfect.  
>"I love you Carlisle. Forever and always." We kissed for a short moment but put our foreheads together with our eyes closed. "Where is the baby?"<br>"He is right here Esme." Alice walked over with our child. He was absolutely perfect. "We were not sure what you would be like when you woke up. But I have seen your first hunt, you don't have the newborn characteristics. It is like you were never human." Alice beamed. She handed my baby over. Everyone was watching me. Carlisle had wrapped his arms around me with his chin resting on my shoulder. Bella was right when she said he looked like the picture I drew. He had Carlisle's hair; bright blonde with a slight messy look. His eyes are identical to mine when I was human. He had Carlisle's jaw. He reached up and touched my face and smiled. I just beamed down at him and titled my head so it rested on Carlisle's.  
>"So what is our son's name dear?" I had forgotten that I hadn't told anyone.<br>"Braego. Our son's name is Braego Carlisle Cullen." Feeling his smile, I turned in his arms so Braego was in between us. He hugged us both. "Does he have any powers?" I looked at him worried. We had already discussed the possibilities and how we both worried about it since Aro was already after three of our kids.  
>"None, except for stunning us with his eyes. I remember looking into your eyes when you were sixteen. I was in a trance. When I first saw him, I instantly remembered the moment I first saw you. You were so strong just like he will be." He kissed my head then kissed Braego's. "But right now you need to hunt." I nodded.<br>"Edward," he was at my side instantly, "look after him for me."  
>"Of course." I kissed him on the head and hugged him as I did the rest.<br>"Esme?" I turned to look at Alice, "Please don't ruin the dress. Or at least try not to." I hadn't even realised that she had changed my outfit. Edward tried not to laugh as he walked out of the room. Alice glared after him.  
>"I will try not to dear. Thank you." It really was a lovely dress. It was white and came to just up my knees. Black butterflies were scattered over it with vibrant flowers. It had thin straps and a loose piece of fabric up the top. It was made for summer. She had also put so lovely high heels on me. Not appropriate for hunting if I was human. It was something I loved about being a vampire. You could look good all the time, despite the occasion.<br>"Esme, come on." I turned to look at the kids and blew them a kiss before jumping out of the window in to Carlisle waiting arms. Kissing my head we ran into the forest holding hands. I glanced at him as we were deep into the forest and he slowed to a walking pace. "I have missed you. I couldn't stand watching you go through that again." He looked sad as he stopped walking. I stood in front of him and forced him to look at me.  
>"Carlisle, I didn't want to stay human. If I had to go through that just to be with you I was going to do it. I never want to be without you, ever!" He smiled. "Come, you need to hunt as much as I do." Before he could reply I took off. I heard him coming up behind me. Instead of over taking me he tackled me to the ground. I squealed with laughter as he turned me over so I was facing him.<br>"There are two things I need to hunt." He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my hands around his neck. Before I realised he was gone and I could hear him laughing. Chasing him into the open field I saw that he had already caught his prey. I smelt a deer and followed its scent. It was near a stream I would often visit to relax in. I even kept a book to draw in nearby in a tree so I could capture the beauty of the stream.

I caught site of the deer but it had a fawn with it. I stood up and walked away. "Esme what is wrong? Have you fed?" Carlisle looked me in the eyes and held my shoulders.  
>"Not yet, I found a deer but she has a baby." Fortunately I caught scent of something else. It was so inviting that I growled. Before Carlisle could stop I sprinted in the direction. I could hear him behind me, calling my name. He was becoming distant. Suddenly I hard rock knocked me to the ground and held my wrists. I hissed and kicked trying to escape.<br>"Esme calm down… It's okay." The voice was familiar my eyes slowly focused to reveals who it was. "Carlisle! I have her." Suddenly my eyes focused to reveal that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were around me. Emmett was the one holding me down. Obviously the only thing newborn about me was my thirst for human blood. I could still smell it but it was fading.  
>"It's okay Em, let her up. I have her under control." Jasper looked at me and smiled. But Edward's face had concern written like a story book on it.<br>"Thank you boys." Carlisle put a hand out and pulled me into his arms. "I think I need to take her up to the mountains to hunt. Anyone else interested?"  
>"We are already packed." Alice came up beside us with Braego in her arms. He instantly reached out for me and jumped out of Alice's grasp. I screamed and grabbed him before he got to far, hissing at Alice. Everyone starred at me in shock.<br>"Don't worry Esme, he has been doing that since the yesterday." Edward reassured me.  
>"I'm sorry Esme, I should have had a better grip on him anyway. I forgot you didn't know what he can do." Alice looked sad. I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.<br>"I shouldn't have hissed. I am the one who is sorry dear. How about you take Braego and Carlisle and I will meet you all up at the mountain so I can hunt. I don't want to run through the forest with him yet. He is too young."  
>"Okay. We will be up there in a few hours." She smiled and took Braego. I felt Carlisle's arm snake around my waist.<br>"I thought you would want to bring him with us." His voice was slight seductive.  
>"One, I need to hunt, two, I need you." I kissed him slowly, but when I knew he wanted more I ran and pounced on a moose that wasn't too far away. After I finished I heard Carlisle spring out of a nearby tree.<br>"Ready?" He walked over to me and hugged me close. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings I heard Emmett's booming laughter and the slap of Rosalie's hand over his head. Now I knew why Alice said a few hours. They would have everything ready by the time we reached the camping site our family visited. I turned in Carlisle's arms and pushed him up against the tree.  
>"The question darling is; are you ready to miss out since we have newborn child?" I kissed him and ran after Emmett's jeep. As it came into site I jumped on the back and slid into the seat. Edward looked at me with amusement.<br>"You know he will get you back Esme." Edward smirked. I laughed when Carlisle jumped into the vehicle and sat me on his lap.  
>"I do, but I want all my family with me right now. Three days without seeing everyone's faces was torture." I smiled at Braego as he slept in his seat. With all the bouncing of the car as it went through the forest didn't disturb him one bit. We reached place where we usually parked our cars and I picked Braego up. He moved ever so slightly as I placed him on my chest and held him tight.<br>"You know darling, neither one of us will miss out." Carlisle said as we ran to our camping area. I looked at him confused. "A simple touch is like a hug, a hug is a kiss and a kiss sends me into heaven. We have our son," Carlisle and I stopped, "and we have Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesme. Our family is all I need to get by. Plus we have our escapes when we go hunting and to you island. Our family is my life and you are the key to my soul." I shook with sobs and Braego stirred. Carlisle hugged me to help me gain control of my emotions. "I love you, forever and always."  
>"Forever and ever." We kissed and ran to catch our family. When we arrived Rosalie had the crib ready. I passed her Braego and then joined Carlisle on the ground. He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into him. We all sat in a circle and talked all through the night. Renesme came and joined us with the wolves. They joined the family as snow started to fall. I got up to Braego and fed him. Already he was beginning to grow. I noticed the difference in him. He was taller and his hair was the same lengths as Carlisle's. As I sat down with Carlisle, Braego jumped into Carlisle. He knocked him to the ground. We all laughed as he crawled back and curled into my lap looking back at his father.<br>"He may look like me, but he is just like you." Carlisle sat up and pulled me back to him kissing my neck.  
>"I guess that is only fair." I looked at our son and back at everyone around us. I realised that our family will forever grow. We had something that no one but us knew about. We didn't have a regular family. Everyone was unique but similar to the other. Nothing will ever take the happiness of this moment away. It was perfect in every way. Now that Carlisle and I had Breago, our life will never be the same as it was. It had changed with our blessing and our love was stronger than ever. I never knew that it was possible.<p> 


End file.
